


Stay a Bit Longer

by careaphite



Series: dnf one shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Death, Drama, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss, M/M, One Shot, Pain, What Have I Done, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careaphite/pseuds/careaphite
Summary: He first feels a slight searing in his throat, then the pain settles low in his stomach. He looks down at the arrow lodged into his abdomen, admiring the way the crimson runs down the sides and drips off the feathers steadily. George looks up again, turning his head toward Dream slowly as everything begins to flicker around him. Dream is smiling over at him, his bloodied sword dangling by his side._____________________Dream and George share a last first kiss.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Stay a Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a manifestation of my mental illness so i am so sorry if you're reading this. basically i love angst so much and for some reason this came to my head but i hope you enjoyed and cried like me.

George pulls his sword out of the man’s chest, looking around to locate Dream. He spots him a few meters away, slashing through his enemies easily. George smiles slightly, noticing that almost all their opponents are on the ground. He turns again, facing toward the trees to make sure no one else is coming. He first feels a slight searing in his throat, then the pain settles low in his stomach. He looks down at the arrow lodged into his abdomen, admiring the way the crimson runs down the sides and drips off the feathers steadily. George looks up again, turning his head toward Dream slowly as everything begins to flicker around him. Dream is smiling over at him, his bloodied sword dangling by his side. George returns the smile, turning to face Dream fully. Dream’s face falls quickly, an incomprehensible emotion coursing across his face. 

He’s at George’s side in an instant as George collapses onto his knees and then onto his back. Dream is there to catch him as he leans back toward the dirt, watching the smoky sky swirl above him in awe. His mind is clouded, the pain in his stomach becoming all consuming as he becomes more aware of it. George inhales deeply, pressing his palm onto his soaked abdomen. He lets himself feel Dream’s arms around him, and lets the pain slip away entirely. He is only brought back to awareness as he hears a light sob escape Dream’s lips. He smiles up at his best friend, admiring his flushed cheeks and the way his green eyes seem to turn brighter when tears puddle at the bottom and the corners shift to red. Dream clutches at George’s shirt, feeling around every inch of George’s abdomen frantically as he stares at the arrow in horror. George glances down at the wound momentarily, moving his hand that he had clutched on it away and toward Dream’s face. 

Dream continues to sob as his hand hovers over the wound, shaking violently in the air. George observes as Dream places a warm hand on his stomach. Dream refuses to shift his eyes up to George’s face, instead focusing on pressing George’s wound to prevent some of the blood flow. George’s gaze begins to slow as everything shifts in and out of focus. All the dim light around them seems to glow brighter with each moment. He moves his eyes back up to Dream, finally placing his bloodied palm against Dream’s warm cheek. Dream’s eyes widen at the contact from George’s cool and soaked flesh, but he continues to only look at the arrow. George inhales deeply as he feels Dream’s warm tears slide over his fingers and wash away the blood. He tilts his head at the beautiful sight of Dream’s face against his palm, how his blood marks Dream’s already red cheek. 

“Dream,” George whispers out, trying with the little strength he has to move Dream’s gaze towards his. Dream clenches his eyes shut as he gasps for air between his sobs. “Dream,” George speaks again, this time more clearly. Dream finally moves his face, eyes still clenched shut as he slowly moves his hand up to grab George’s against his cheek. He pulls the hand towards his lips, pressing George's bloodied fingers against his mouth and sobbing into the delicate fingers. George smiles slightly, attempting to move forward. He pulls his other hand up and clutches at the front of Dream’s shirt, which is now soaked in crimson. Dream finally opens his bloodshot eyes, gazing down at George. Dream shudders out a breath as he stares into George’s hazy gaze. George smiles, feeling a new warmth overcome his chest. He could stare at those eyes forever. He already finds himself getting lost in them, falling through a sky of hazel as everything else slips away. 

George moves his hand back onto Dream’s cheek, pulling him downward. Dream’s eyebrows furrow lightly as George pushes himself up to meet Dream, pulling him into a kiss. Dream’s eyes widen as their lips come into contact, and he stares at George’s closed eyes directly in front of him. He feels every feeling he has ever felt rush through him and leave at the same time as he is ultimately consumed by love. He quickly melts into the kiss as well, pulling George against him and closing his eyes as they embrace. George’s mind clouds as his only thoughts are entirely consumed by Dream. The only thing he feels is Dream, and Dream is the only thing he wants to feel for the rest of time. They mold into each other, seemingly becoming one as the kiss consumes them both.

Dream kisses George for a long time, clutching the back of his neck and holding him as close as he possibly can. When he finally pulls away, George’s eyes remain shut. Dream sits in silence for a long moment, looking down at his beautiful George. Even in death, George’s pale skin contrasts his light freckles and pink lips, although the color is beginning to fade. Dream runs a finger along George’s cheek and across his lips, wanting to remember every curve, every color, every outline. Dream pulls George into a hug, clutching onto George as his head nestles into his neck. No more sobs escape Dream’s lips as he clutches George in his arms. He only focuses on his salty tears gliding across his bloodied skin and dropping onto George’s back. The silence around him is all-consuming. He wants to stay here for a bit longer with George.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fucking messed up oh god i'm so sorry please put me in sam's prison i'll put myself in actually i'm turning myself in i'm so sorry.


End file.
